


Non-Human Spouse of my Nightmares

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bath fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Floris | Fundy, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is very scared of his spouse, and Dream offers him the opportunity to get over his fears
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Non-Human Spouse of my Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this was funny

Dream jumped as he heard the door to the bathroom open. It wasn’t as bad as it could be, he knew it would be Fundy on the other side. They were the only two in the house, and obviously they were, it was late out, the sun had been gone for a while. Dream knew this and decided to take the time to take a bath before bed. Despite Fundy’s pleas for him to keep the scent he always had, he ignored him. 

Washing himself wasn’t necessary for what he was. He never changed without it, and not doing it would be fine for him. It was just that he liked the feeling. Dream did have non-human parts to him that were sealed off, some for obvious reasons, and having them free while in water felt nice. 

Fundy always said that he liked how Dream smelled to him, but it didn’t take long for Dream to convince him that he wanted to do it. After that he was pretty chill about it, but he always found one part of him that was recognizable. They both found it more fun than before, especially how Fundy would just press his nose against that part when he found it. Dream liked doing this. 

It didn’t seem like Fundy realized what Dream was doing though that time, seeming surprised when he opened the door to see Dream with his top half exposed. It wasn’t anything Fundy hadn’t seen, though his reaction to seeing the slit in Dream’s stomach with teeth and a tongue was never calm. Fundy always told him to never feel bad about it, but Dream didn’t really like how he always scared his husband. 

Dream was so far from being human. Of course, he could move similar to one and even look like one sometimes. But there were certain areas that weren’t at all human. He wasn’t the only person like this, but they weren’t common. It was especially rare to find someone exactly like him. Fundy happened to marry Dream, and while they had a normal relationship most of the time, Fundy would sometimes get scared of the parts of Dream that weren’t normal to see.

Even when they were just cuddling, Fundy was always scared that looking at Dream’s eyes would hypnotize him. Of course, he could do that, but he did have control over it. He never blamed Fundy for being afraid, he could tell that Fundy loved him either way, Dream actually complimented him frequently about how he was brave for putting up with his obvious fear of him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were… uh…” Fundy mumbled, his eyes still looking at the non-human parts of Dream. He kept his hands on the door knob, ready to close it, but he just didn’t. Dream sighed seeing the small shaking in his legs, “I’m sorry, I’m just never prepared for it.”

“It’s fine, lemon boy, I don’t mind,” Dream walked over to Fundy carefully, gently lifting his head up in his hands. Fundy calmed down as Dream kissed him softly on the lips, nuzzling his face in his hands soon after, “I’ll do what I need to, get dressed in clothes that don’t make me accidentally put fear into you, and then you can try and find which part of me still smells the same. Deal?”

“Deal. Though I do have a question,” Fundy said. Dream hummed as he tilted his head a bit, “I know learning about this probably won't make me any less scared, but what exactly do you do with a body like yours? I’m just morbidly curious.”

Dream paused as he tried to find a way to explain it. There was definitely a lot that he didn’t think he could tell Fundy without him getting scared. Fundy was already scared of having sex with Dream and he didn’t even know the full extent of how odd it was down there. Fundy also made a joke about how he was scared that one day Dream would have more arms than the night before, and Dream wasn’t ready to tell his dear husband that his joke was about to be really funny. 

Dream didn’t want to try and explain it, but he didn’t have to do it in words. Fundy was deathly afraid of Dream, but he still trusted him. He could just have him try and figure things out himself and maybe it’d be fine. As long as Fundy knew that Dream still loved him and that he was safe, he would be fine.

“I actually have an idea,” Dream said. Fundy nodded slightly as he waited for Dream to tell him, “Um… How about you… try and find out yourself! I know you might not like it, but I promise, you’re going to be alright.”

“Dream I’m gonna be honest, I don’t think I can mentally handle seeing everything at once,” Fundy said, his voice laced with very prominent fear. Dream kept his husband’s head up, keeping him focused on him. He never wanted to try and use any hypnosis on Fundy, but this was one of those times where he needed to make sure he was calm and didn’t pass out. It only lasted for a few seconds, Dream soon letting him go.

“You don’t have to. It’s just if you want your question answered. I can’t explain it myself, but you can always ask me to show you, alright?” Dream asked. Fundy nodded silently, going back to burying his face into Dream’s hand. Dream laughed as he stood up, regretfully letting go of Fundy, “I’ll get in the bath, my phone will be near me. If you want to try it, then just tell me.”

“I’ll think about it,” Fundy mumbled. Dream smiled at him softly. Fundy did the same, his face going back to fear as he remembered the non-human part on Dream’s stomach. Dream closed the door before he could think about it too much again, leaning on it a bit. He either could be doing what he normally would, or he would have Fundy try and face his fears. Dream kind of hoped it was the latter, just so he could have fun with his husband a bit. 

-

Dream started at the text on his phone for a few minutes. He laid over the side of the bathtub, one arm holding up the phone, another two under his head, and an extra one playing with his own leg. Fundy was not going to be having a good time finding out his joke wasn’t actually much of a joke. Honestly that would probably be the least scary thing to him. 

Fundy said he wanted to try it, though it took him a while to actually come into the room. Dream was fine with that, he didn’t mind waiting for him. He just hoped that he didn’t end up backing out, he just wanted Fundy to not be scared of him anymore. He didn’t blame Fundy for it, but he still couldn’t help but feel bad for making him afraid. 

Hopefully Fundy was able to come. Dream just set down his phone as he gently flicked his tails in and out of the water. There were parts of him that he thought Fundy would be fine with, Fundy would probably be glad to see that he wasn't the only one with a tail in the house. Dream knew Fundy would mess with it if he did like it, but that was fine with him, as long as Fundy liked one part of his body.

Dream perked up hearing the door open. Fundy wasn’t in view straight away, still hiding behind the slightly open door. Dream moved so he could face Fundy a bit more when he saw him. He looked nervous, which was expected. Fundy tensed seeing the extra arms on Dream, though it seemed like more of surprise than fear which was good. 

“It’s okay, Fundy. Come over here,” Dream softly called. He reached two of his arms, the ones he normally uses. Fundy seemed to calm down a bit, walking over and kneeling down in front of the bathtub. Dream held his face in his hands gently, pulling him closer to give him soft kisses all over his face. 

“How can you be so sweet yet to fucking terrifying?” Fundy laughed. Dream sighed as he let his arms fall around Fundy’s neck, nuzzling his nose against Fundy’s. 

“Because I love you,” Dream whispered. Fundy purred as he gave a soft lick to Dream’s lips, earning happy-sounding inhuman noises from his spouse. He laughed again, he was fine. Dream gave Fundy another small kiss before pulling away a bit, “Now, let’s try and help you get over your fears.”

“Alright,” Fundy forced out. He had to at least try and not be scared of his spouse. He loved Dream so much, and he didn’t want to be constantly scared of him. Dream handed him a small cloth, leaning on the side of the bathtub and looking at Fundy. As long as he just reminded himself that Dream was still his absolutely adorable partner, he was fine. 

Fundy gave Dream a small smile, cueing him to lean back. Fundy avoided looking at his stomach, instead focusing on his arms. He only joked about him having more than two, he wasn’t prepared for that to be the truth. Dream just closed his eyes as he let Fundy do whatever he wanted. Fundy just lifted his arm up and started wiping it down. 

Dream smiled feeling Fundy hold his hand in his, slipping his claws between his own. He didn't even try and tell Fundy how to do anything, just letting him try whatever. Fundy was surprisingly close with him. Dream thought he wouldn't get that close, but he was actually touching him frequently, he actually felt his face near his. 

“What are these?” Fundy asked, his hands traced two slits on Dream’s back. They had back surrounding it, Fundy actually really liked the patterns in Dream’s skin, this one looked like a ribcage, which was something he doubted he had. Dream opened his eyes again, looking back at where Fundy’s hand was. He wasn’t touching it, there was still a part of him that was scared.

“Those are for wings,” Dream said. He turned around so Fundy had a better look at it. He actually thought it looked really cool. The area around it was really soft as well, “You can mess with it all you want, I don’t have an elytra so they’re pretty useless right now.”

“I have those, too!” Fundy gasped. Dream looked back at Fundy as he took off his shirt. Fundy did have small slits on his back. They weren’t the same as Dream’s, made for different kinds of wings. Dream laughed as he held onto Fundy a bit, leaning on him while giving him soft kisses on the cheek.

“I’m not so scary when you start recognizing things, am I?” Dream asked. Fundy gently shook his head as he nuzzled Dream’s nose with his. He turned back so he could continue. He felt a lot better about it. Dream’s body still scared him, but he actually liked some parts other than his adorable face.

Dream sighed as he went back to laying down, going back to closing his eyes. Fundy went to put his shirt back on before he heard a small noise from the water. He looked back to see a small ripple in the water where a tail was. Dream gave a small laugh when he looked up to see Fundy looking at it with excitement.

“I love you, but I am going to mess with that so hard,” Fundy said. Dream let out a small hum as he sat up again, letting Fundy take his tail between his claws. There were actually two, though one was longer than the other. 

Dream just messed with his hands while Fundy played with his tail. He looked really happy. Dream was glad his husband could be fascinated by him rather than scared. It actually made feel a lot better knowing that he didn’t completely freak him out. 

“You look tired,” Fundy said softly. Dream only hummed in response. Fundy was right, he was kind of tired, the bath didn’t really help keep him awake. He let out a yawn, a quiet squeak accompanying it. Fundy silently laughed at the cute sound, “Why don’t you go to sleep, babe? I’ll finish this for you.”

“You sure? I know you’re still a bit scared of me, I don’t want you to deal with me alone,” Dream said. Fundy made him lean back again, kissing his spouse’s head until it laid down comfortably. Dream tried to stay awake, but he wasn’t exactly winning with Fundy holding his hands and playing with his claws. 

“Hey, you might be my sleep paralysis demon, but I still love you just as much as I fear you,” Fundy joked. Dream laughed tiredly. Fundy did tell him once how he once had a nightmare about him. He responded by actually being his sleep paralysis demon. Fundy was in fear the whole night, but by morning he was holding Dream in his arms for hours. Fundy really did love him, Dream could never understand why, “I can get over this fear for a few minutes to help you, I married you for a reason.”

“You did marry me. I don’t know why you did, but I’m definitely glad for that,” Dream mumbled. Fundy purred as he played with his spouse’s hands a bit. He wasn’t sure himself, honestly before the wedding, there was a part of him that considered not going through with it. He really didn’t want to be with Dream if he was going to be scared of him the whole time, Dream didn’t deserve someone who couldn’t even handle how inhuman his body was. But Dream did deserve a husband, so he could give that. 

“Because I love you, too. Now go to sleep, I can do this, I promise,” Fundy said gently. Dream gave a muffled laugh as he kissed Fundy’s cheek gently. He couldn’t even try and stay awake, not with Fundy nuzzling his face. Dream just yawned again as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

He trusted Fundy. A good part about how terrifying he is was that Fundy was so cute by comparison, meaning he couldn’t say “no” to someone like him. Dream didn’t mind it at all though, he liked how his husband looked. Despite the horror he had sometimes, Fundy could say the same


End file.
